Lucky Charm
by Futae
Summary: L'année scolaire de Midorima et Takao à Shutoku. Entre rires, larmes, camaraderie et amour. Une rencontre dictée par le Destin et rythmée par les différents événements du calendrier japonais. "Dieu propose, l'Homme dispose." Ou plutôt, "Cupidon propose et Takao s'impose !" [TAKAMIDO] [MIDOTAKA] [FANFIC CADEAU POUR VYERSDRA]


**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre week-end. (de trois jours, pour certaines chanceuses !)**

 **Aujourd'hui, une petite fic sans prétention (qui contiendra sans doute plusieurs chapitre) que je dédie à ma CHERIE Vyersdra !**

 **Toi-même tu sais que j'ai énormément galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, puisqu'à la base, ce n'était pas DU TOUT sensé être ça, mais au final, j'en suis plutôt contente, sachant que cela faisait un moment que je souhaitais écrire du TakaMido sans parvenir à me lancer. C'est désormais chose faite et même si le résultat différe pas mal de la "commande" que je m'étais fixée, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, car c'est écrit avec le coeur !**

 **Pourvu que cela te plaise, je me suis donnée du mal pour finir le premier chapitre à temps et si cela te plaît, il y aura une suite. Plus tard, je ne sais pas quand précisément, mais plus tard, c'est certain !**

 **Ma belle, j'en profite pour te dire que notre amitié compte énormément pour moi, alors accepte ce modeste présent !**

 **Pour les autres qui passent par là, je ne vous oublie pas concernant mes autres fics en cours !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro était un être étrange...

A tel point que beaucoup émettaient quelques réserves à le qualifier « d'humain ». A vrai dire, avec ses cheveux couleur gazon et son teint de porcelaine, il ressemblait plus à une grande asperge ou même parfois à une carotte géante, lorsqu'il enfilait sa tenue de basket.

Il affichait constamment cet air hautain et impénétrable, comme s'il avait la certitude d'être meilleur que tous les autres mortels. Sa passion pour les horoscopes et des choses aussi irrationnelles que la chance, le hasard et le destin, créaient un contraste insolite chez ce personnage décidément bourré de contradictions...

Car, allez interroger tous les lycéens de Shutoku et ils vous diront que Shintaro Midorima est une « créature » ou un « extraterrestre » sorti d'un bouquin de science fiction un peu _retro_.

Tous, sauf une personne.

Le bien nommé Takao Kazunari.

Car ces deux-là formaient sans doute le duo le plus improbable de « l'Histoire des Duos Improbables ! »

De prime abord, ils n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'était leur amour inconditionnel du ballon orange. Et c'était sûrement ce qui les avait réunis ou plutôt, "unis", puisqu'ils avaient atterri dans la même classe en début d'année.

Pour l'un, c'était le hasard.

Pour l'autre, c'était le destin, encore et toujours.

Plus le temps passait et plus ils devaient inséparables. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné au départ entre ces deux-là, non, loin de là. Takao s'était fait humilier, comme beaucoup d'autres joueurs avant lui et même après lui, par la quasi-divine Génération des Miracles. Et plus précisément, par Midorima en personne, dont il s'était vu confier le marquage lors d'un match au collège. La violence de cette défaite avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de Takao. Un goût qui criait « vengeance ». Et c'était donc ainsi, certain de recroiser Midorima sur le parquet, au détour d'un tournoi lycéen, que Takao était entré à Shutoku, avec la ferme intention de vaincre le Géant Vert cette fois !

Mais le destin, la chance, le hasard, appelez cela comme vous le voulez, est une entité bien facétieuse et insaisissable. Qui sait les tours pendables qu'elle vous réserve, bien au chaud dans sa besace ?

Takao sentit son cœur éclater en mille morceaux, lorsqu'il identifia Midorima – déjà paré de la tenue orange typique de Shutoku – au beau milieu de leur gymnase. Et ce, dès le premier jour. Il ne perdait pas de temps. Ce n'était pas son style et déjà ses fabuleux paniers à trois points faisaient merveille auprès de l'entraîneur Nakatani...

Mais pas Takao. Non, pas lui. Lui, il ne se laisserait pas subjuguer par cet idole de pacotille !

Ce que d'aucun appellent « Destin », « Chance » ou encore « Hasard », venait de se muer en « Ironie » grinçante pour Takao. Il avait travaillé sans relâche tout l'été pour satisfaire aux tests d'entrée de l'un des Trois Rois de Tokyo. Il était prêt ! Il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir sa revanche !

Mais... voici que Dame Chance et son humour mordant venait de le dépouiller de tous ses espoirs, écrasant sous ses lourds sabots leurs coûteux efforts fournis jusqu'ici...

Combien de sorties entre amis Takao avait-il sacrifié lors de l'été précédant la rentrée scolaire pour pouvoir s'entraîner à la place ? Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'amis, il avait même délibérément choisi de ne pas les suivre, en optant pour un lycée différent de ses camarades du collège. Et tout cela, dans l'unique but de terrasser Midorima Shintaro.

C'était devenu peu à peu une obsession hors de contrôle...

Lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, Takao visionnait et revisionnait les vidéo des matchs de Teiko. Il avait même tellement rembobiné les bandes qu'il avait fini par les user irrémédiablement... Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il jouait, mangeait, buvait, rêvait, RESPIRAIT Midorima et que sa vie avait pris une dimension unilatérale et tout à coup, voici qu'on lui arrachait sauvagement l'opportunité de triompher ?

Avait-il donc consenti à tous ces sacrifices pour **RIEN**?

Non... il ne pouvait pas le croire et pourtant...

Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Au départ, il avait cru à une erreur. En effet, en consultant la liste des élèves de sa classe de Seconde, Takao avait lu le nom du _shooter_ dessus. Puis, à la fin de la réunion préparatoire des élèves, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une touffe de cheveux verts s'élevant au dessus de la masse grouillante. Peut-être une simple coïncidence ? Il y avait sans doute plusieurs personnes portant le même nom que lui à Tokyo... et son obsession pour Midorima était telle, que Takao préféra croire l'espace d'un instant que son regard d'aigle lui jouait des tours.

Mais hélas, il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion d'optique.

Car c'était bien Midorima qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, sur le parquet lustré du gymnase et qui portait les couleurs de la même équipe.

 _Leur_ équipe...

Takao manqua de s'étrangler lors de cette réalisation. Son dégoût et sa déception étaient tels, qu'il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Et à cause de cela, il manqua de peu d'être recalé de l'équipe de basket. Voir Midorima le narguer insidieusement, ça l'empêchait de se concentrer et il enchaînait les fautes et les erreurs de placement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas... il ne _devait_ pas laisser ce « léger » contretemps le séparer de son objectif. Il était si près du but, si proche de réussir ! Car il pouvait encore assouvir sa vengeance... oui, il restait un autre moyen. En devenant un meilleur joueur que Midorima, en le surpassant et en se muant en as dont il serait impossible pour son équipe de se passer. S'il parvenait à vaindre le vert sur son propre terrain, au sein de la même équipe, en devenant l'élément central indispensable de Shutoku, alors son pari serait gagné. Et son besoin viscéral de reconnaissance partiellement satisfait. Ce qui était mieux que rien, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Sauf que, malheureusement pour Takao, la gifle du Destin n'était pas suffisante.

Maintenant, il allait avoir droit au doigt d'honneur suprême.

Dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

A la fin de leur première séance d'entraînement, qui faisait office de sélection non-officielle, Coach Nakatani annonça le nom des titulaires. Bien que choisi de justesse, Takao n'eut pas franchement l'occasion de s'en réjouir, ni de laisser éclater sa joie... D'une part, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris et bien qu'il soit heureux de voir que ses efforts avaient payé, c'était finalement quelque chose de « normal » et « logique ».

Il était le meilleur _point guard_ de Shutoku (en toute modestie), c'était aussi simple que ça et il aurait donc été stupide, voire même impensable, que l'entraîneur décide de se passer de ses services ! Mais d'autre part, Takao n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ni personne avec qui partager ce haut fait d'armes. Le véritable « enjeu » commençait maintenant et le faucon se précipita vers Midorima pour tâter la température...

Première étape, feindre l'intérêt en se montrant amical. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui. On lui avait souvent répété qu'il avait une bonne tête et que son enthousiasme débordant s'avérait communicatif. Car oui, rien n'échappait à l'oeil de rapace de Takao. Fin observateur, il parvenait en un regard à cerner les gens et son environnement. Cela l'avait aidé maintes fois à mettre en place un masque des plus efficaces et discrets, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mêler aux autres. Il passait toujours pour le « bon gars » par excellence, alors que bien souvent, il n'en n'était rien... C'était simplement une apparence bien pratique derrière laquelle il se cachait pour attirer la sympathie et la bienveillance d'autrui...

Paré de son plus beau sourire de faussaire, le brun trottina vers son ex-adversaire. Le vert était seul. Isolé. Vulnérable. Comme la biche qui se serait un peu trop éloignée du troupeau pour aller boire...

Quelle imprudence.

Takao se planta devant lui, bien en évidence et il lui tendit la main, en se tortillant comme s'il avait des vers dans son caleçon..

« Hey, ce premier entraînement était génial ! Tes paniers à trois points sont vraiiiiiiiiment impressionnants, pas étonnant que tu aies fait partie de la Génération des Miracles ! On va plier les autres équipes, j'te raconte pas ! Toi et moi on va vraiment former un duo d'enfer, rien ni personne ne pourra nous résister ! Ralalalala ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte que la saison commence, pas toi Midorima ? Bon, le coach et nos _senpais_ ont l'air un peu stricts, mais je suis certain qu'on va tous bien s'entendre et remporter plusieurs coupes ! »

L'autre le considéra un moment en silence, semblant se demander si c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Pour autant, il ne l'interrompit pas. Politesse oblige. Effet de surprise aussi, peut-être. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un personnage aussi... heu... enjoué... ? Et vivant que Kazunari Takao. Il fallait donc un peu de temps au cerveau de Midorima pour absorber toutes les paroles émanant de ce débit rapide. Et trier les informations inutiles, c'est-à-dire, toutes dans le cas présent.

« Tu as bien joué aussi... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend et il fronça des sourcils, semblant chercher ses mots. Ou plutôt l'identité de la personne à laquelle il s'adressait. Naturellement Takao, l'adooooorable Takao, se fit un plaisir de voler à son secours.

« Kazunari Takao ! Nous sommes dans la même classe ! »

« Ah. »

Midorima considéra longuement et suspicieusement la main tendue vers lui. Bien entendu, il était tout à fait au courant des coutumes culturelles humaines, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de serrer la main d'inconnus. Même de coéquipiers. Même par politesse.

Il était toujours méfiant et distant de prime abord... pour mieux se protéger.

Et aux yeux de Takao et bien... ce manque d'intérêt était totalement décevant et... attends une minute, se pourrait-il que... ? Non... ahaha... non... pas moyen... Constatant le soudain silence de la pile électrique qui avait cessé de gesticuler face à lui pour avoir son attention, Midorima se demanda un instant si Takao n'avait pas les batteries à plat ou quelque chose du genre. Pour s'en assurer (par simple politesse, cette fois), il reprit la parole le premier.

« Est-ce que tu jouais déjà au basket au collège ? »

Et ce que Takao craignait se confirma.

Son monde se fissura, puis explosa en une fraction de seconde. Par cette simple phrase, si lourde de sens.

Alors cet _enfoiré_ ne se souvenait même pas de lui ? Midorima avait ruiné son monde et il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de retenir le nom de celui dont il avait brisé les rêves ?

Une absence de réponse de la part de Takao aurait paru suspecte alors le brun se fit violence pour parler à nouveau.

« O... oui... mais... je n'étais pas très bon, l'équipe de mon collège non plus d'ailleurs... ahaha... » Rit nerveusement le faucon, piqué au vif. Mais il fallait bien sauver les apparences...

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné en te voyant jouer, pourtant. »

« Comment ça... ? » S'étonna Takao.

Le vert ferma un instant les yeux et il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je veux dire... pendant l'entraînement, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être un débutant. Tu possèdes un sens certain du placement et une excellente vision de l'espace de jeu. Ce sont les deux qualités d'un meneur de jeu. Or, si comme tu le dis, tu étais mauvais au collège, alors j'en déduis tu as du énormément travailler durant l'été pour arriver à atteindre un tel niveau. La valeur du travail est essentielle pour tout sportif, mais elle se perd de nos jours, malheureusement. Beaucoup trop de gens manque de la volonté nécessaire à l'atteinte de leurs objectifs, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. J'admire et je respecte profondément cela. »

…

Attends... QUOI ?

Midorima était en train de le FELICITER, là ? Takao cligna des yeux, surpris... décontenancé, choqué et...Il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir un compliment de la part du Grand Midorima Shintaro... Le froid et distant _shooter_ de Teiko... Celui-là même qui l'avait écrasé sans aucune pitié et l'avait oublié dans la foulée, comme s'il était un insecte dont on ne prend pas la peine de retenir le nom, juste après l'avoir écrasé d'un coup de talon...

Voici qui rebattait et redistribuait les cartes.

Complètement.

Et si Midorima n'était pas le monstre que Takao voyait en lui ? Peut-être que le brun avait commis une erreur en diabolisant le _shooter_... et si finalement, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre ? ARGH ! Takao ne voulait **surtout pas** entretenir des relations cordiales avec le vert ! Mais comment continuer à le détester, dans ces circonstances ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, même avec la meilleure mauvaise foi du monde ! Ils étaient ennemis, non ? Alors pourquoi ne Midorima ne pouvait-il pas se montrer méchant, méprisant et détestable ? Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples !

« Mais toi tu... enfin, ça a l'air si facile pour toi... Tu ressembles à un robot quand tu joues, on dirait que ça te vient naturellement, sans effort ! »

« Hmpff... »

« Nonononon ! Je ne disais pas cela pour te vexer...C'est juste que... ça paraît tellement inné chez toi. Presque automatique. Je suppose que tu n'es pas un « Miracle » pour rien, tes talents sont effectivement miraculeux... »

« C'est une remarque extrêmement insultante ! Et je ne tolère pas que tu sous-entende quelque chose d'aussi méprisant à mon égard ! »

« Quoi ? Dé-désolé... ce... ce n'était pas mon intention... »

Mais qu'est-ce que ce type connaissait du travail ? De toute évidence, Midorima n'avait jamais eu à essuyer la moindre défaite de sa vie, alors pourquoi faisait-il l'apologie de la persévérance ? C'était plutôt LUI qui devrait se sentir insulté, oui ! Sa Majesté Midorima n'était-il pas en substance en train de lui dire que les insectes comme lui n'avaient pour seul espoir de s'améliorer que le travail ? Takao était-il condamné à cela, pour toujours ? A n'avoir que l'acharnement pour seul horizon, dans le but de distraire un peu plus longtemps les êtres supérieurs comme Midorima, sans la moindre chance de triompher un jour ? « Grouillez, grouillez insectes ! Ce sera d'autant plus amusant de vous exterminer si vous résistez un peu ! »

Ca le dégoûtait... et ça l'énervait...

Profondément.

« J'ai été obligé de travailler dur également pour en arriver à mon niveau actuel. Je t'interdis de croire que je me suis réveillé un beau matin avec ce talent, sans rien faire pour le mériter. Je n'ai rien usurpé, moi aussi j'ai du souffrir, comme tout le monde. De plus, comme tout potentiel, il doit s'entretenir et se cultiver au quotidien, pour se développer. On n'a rien, sans rien. Il n'y a pas de secret, pas de formule miraculeuse. Juste travail et acharnement. Car ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés que l'on obtient quelque chose. Une victoire ne se vole jamais, elle s'apprivoise et se conquière. C'est un combat de tous les instants. Ne l'oublie jamais si tu veux continuer à progresser, Takao.»

Les mots de Midorima eurent une résonance particulière pour le faucon. Et même s'il avait du mal à y croire, ou plus précisément, à croire que ces mots sortaient de la bouche d'un prodige, Takao ne pouvait qu'abonder en leur sens. Et c'était comme si un séisme venait d'ébranler sa rancoeur. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement et ce travail était enfin reconnu par quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui, puisqu'il s'agissait de la personne vers laquelle l'intégralité de sa haine était dirigée.

Quelle ironie...

Midorima était la seule personne dont Takao voulait être remarqué.

Et même si ce n'était pas exactement de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé, le brun était heureux, au fond, tout au fond de lui et malgré cette épaisse couche de jalousie. Bien sûr, jamais il n'accepterait de le reconnaître, mais le mal était fait, car la graine de l'admiration avait commencé à germer et à s'emparer de son cœur.

Midorima, son ennemi juré, son adversaire, son bourreau, le comprenait mieux que nul autre.

Midorima... quel garçon surprenant... et _intéressant_...

Ah ! Le Destin pouvait se montrer tellement farceur...

Et tellement injuste aussi...

Takao le réalisa une fois de plus en fin de journée.

De la pire façon qui soit.

* * *

Il s'était dépêché de sortir du gymnase après avoir pris sa douche. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et le ciel menaçant n'augurait pas qu'ils soient susceptibles de sécher rapidement, vu l'averse qui se préparait sûrement... Autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'éterniser ici, sous peine de recevoir un seconde douche. Froide, celle-ci.

Le brun avait défait le cadenas de son anti-vol et s'apprêtait donc à enfourcher son fidèle destrier, lorsqu'il remarqua avec horreur qu'un de ses pneu était dégonflé. Mince ! Pris par l'excitation de la rentrée scolaire, il avait complètement oublié de vérifier l'état de son vélo en le prenant ce matin ! Il fallait dire que son précieux véhicule avait roupillé tout l'été dans le garage et que Takao ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention.

S'accroupissant près de la roue incriminée pour l'examiner davantage, Takao serra les dents. Pas la moindre trace de crevaison, non, il s'agissait plutôt des conséquences de sa propre négligence. Il était naturel que le pneu se dégonfle avec le temps, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il n'allait pas pouvoir pédaler ainsi, car la gomme risquerait de se déchirer sous son poids tant le vélo était à plat.

Et avec l'orage qui promettait d'éclater à tout moment, Takao n'avait pas franchement envie de s'attarder ici, ni même de laisser son vélo pour venir le récupérer demain. Il ne se voyait pas prendre les transports en commun. Depuis son entrée au collège, Takao venait tous les matins à l'école en vélo et son deux roues lui avait rendu de loyaux services jusqu'ici. Ca avait beau être un simple objet, Takao ressentait un fort attachement sentimental pour lui et il se voyait mal l'abandonner à son triste sort devant la grille des lycée.

Manque de bol, il était sorti parmi les derniers de l'entraînement et ses _senpais_ étaient déjà rentrés. Autant en vélo, il n'était pas difficile de prendre des raccourcis pour contourner la circulation, autant s'il empruntait les transports en commun, ce serait une autre paire de manches... Surtout à l'heure de pointe, comme maintenant. Et Takao n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son char le lâcherait, alors il ne lui restait pas le moindre argent sur lui, nécessaire à l'achat d'un titre de voyage par exemple. Par manque de prévoyance, il avait négligemment englouti ses économies du jour dans son repas de midi...

Le brun se jura donc qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, tel la cigale ayant chanté tout l'été et se retrouvant fort dépourvue lorsque la tempête... heu la bise... fut venue... Dès demain, il apporterait des _bentô_ ! Comme ça, en cas de pépin, il ne se retrouverait pas sans le sou s'il devait prendre le train ou le bus.

« Merde ! » Lâcha t-il, excédé.

Déjà que la journée lui avait apporté son lot de surprises désagréables... là, c'était franchement le pompon sur la Garonne, la goutte d'eau (de pluie) qui fait déborder le vase... Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça...

Tout allait vraiment de travers aujourd'hui !

D'abord, il se retrouvait dans la même classe que Midorima, son rival...

Ensuite, il avait failli ne pas être sélectionné parmi les titulaires à cause de son instabilité émotionnelle.

Puis, il s'était avéré que Midorima était bien loin de l'image diabolique qu'il s'en faisait et qui l'aidait à tenir jusqu'ici. C'était décevant... La raison pour laquelle il s'était surpassé et épuisé pendant tout l'été n'avait jamais existé...

Et enfin, son vélo lui faisait faux bond à présent ! Il allait sans doute devoir rentrer à pied, sous la pluie battante qui n'allait plus tarder à l'arroser de son mépris, elle aussi...

D'ailleurs, il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir et Takao comprit à quel point il était impuissant. Il avait pensé se jouer du tout-puissant Destin et de la Divine Génération des Miracles ? Et bien, telle était sa punition... On ne défie pas les forces supérieures sans en payer le prix. C'était une amère défaite de plus à remettre à son compteur et un goût désagréablement familier remontait à nouveau dans sa gorge. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Chaque fait pris séparément n'était pas grand-chose, mais mis bout à bout, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Le Destin s'acharnait sur lui. Il n'était pas un élu, contrairement à ce Midorima, sans doute né sous une bonne étoile, lui ! C'était l'UNIQUE différence qui subsistait entre eux, vraiment ! L'un avait la chance de son côté tandis que l'autre faisait cavalier seul...

C'était l'injustice de trop...

Mais brusquement, alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à déterminer si c'était des larmes ou la pluie qui roulaient sur ses joues, Takao sentit quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. Une ombre le couvait, le protégeant des intempéries en le maintenant bien au sec.

Il frissonna et sécha à la hâte ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer psychologiquement à cause d'une accumulation de malchance et surtout pas devant un interlocuteur ! Takao se dépêcha donc de se redresser et il se retourna pour voir qui l'abritait sous son parapluie.

 _Ahahaha... j'aurai du m'en douter... il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens... !_

Car derrière lui, le surplombant aisément de sa taille impressionnante, se trouvait Midorima Shintaro.

Encore.

A croire que ce type avait le chic pour se pointer au pire moment ? Le vert semblait posséder un véritable don pour constamment surprendre le brun dans des positions de faiblesse...

« Ah Midorima, c'est toi... Je croyais que tu étais déjà rentré, comme tous les autres... »

« Non, je terminais ma série quotidienne de deux cents cinquante neuf tirs. »

« Deux... deux cents... cinquante neuf... ? » Répéta le brun, incrédule.

Les yeux de Takao s'écarquillèrent. Un peu plus et il serait tombé à la renverse. Sur le cul, comme on dit fort à propos. Mais avec le sol détrempé, mieux valait éviter.

 _Il se paie ma tête là, non ? Quel genre de monstre peut effectuer plus de deux cents tirs à trois points, tous les jours ? C'est de la folie !_

« Oui. Et bien entendu, chaque tir raté ne compte pas et dans ce cas, il faut recommencer. »

« Mais... mais pourquoi deux cents trente neuf tirs ? C'est vachement précis... »

 _Ca ne peut pas être une somme déterminée au hasard..._

Et en effet, Takao n'allait pas tarder à réaliser que jamais rien n'était le fruit du hasard avec Midorima...

« C'est deux cent cinquante neuf, _nanodayo_! Tu ne m'écoutes pas, idiot ! » Le reprit le vert en reniflant sèchement.

« Heu oui pardon... heu... et donc... ? »

« Parce que trois points multipliés par deux cent cinquante neuf tirs, cela donne sept cent soixante dix-sept points. »

…

Non mais, sérieusement ?

De quoi il était en train de lui parler, cet... cet illumi(nati)né ?

Takao haussa un sourcil en silence, pour montrer qu'il ne bitait rien au discours de Midorima. Et en général, ça lui suffisait à se faire comprendre d'à peu près n'importe qui, tant le visage de Takao était naturellement expressif.

Constatant le mutisme de son compagnon d'infortune, Midorima soupira.

FORT.

« C'est parce que le chiffre sept porte bonheur ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué, dans les roulettes et les machines à sous des casino ? Dès qu'on aligne trois séries de sept, on gagne le _jackpot._ » Expliqua t-il calmement, comme si c'était d'une logique enfantine.

Accessoirement, Midorima aurait pu ajouter qu'il s'agissait également de sa date de naissance, puisqu'il était né le sept juillet. Quand on vous dit que Midorima ne laisse jamais RIEN au hasard...

 _Ok... ce mec a DEFINITIVEMENT une case en moins ! Ils sont tous comme ça, dans la Génération des Miracles, ou j'ai gagné le JACKPOT de la bizarrerie ?_

Ah s'il savait le pauvre... Takao n'était franchement pas au bout de ses peines ! Et il ignorait donc encore à quel point il avait raison... parce que même si chaque membre de l'illustre Génération des Miracles avait un grain, avec Midorima, Takao avait tiré la palme ! (selon des critères entièrement subjectifs, bien entendu.)

« Ah ok... »

Ca lui faisait une belle jambe, mais bon, autant la jouer conciliant pour le moment, en attendant de voir la suite des événements. De toute façon, Takao n'était pas vraiment en position de faire autrement. Pour s'en sortir avec sa dernière once de dignité, il devait absolument maintenir profil bas.

« Tu as un souci avec ton vélo ? » Devina Midorima, avec quelques hésitations dans la voix.

 _Naaaan sans blague, t'as deviné ça tout seul ou quelqu'un te l'a soufflé ?_

« Oui... les pneus sont dégonflés et avec cette pluie, ce ne serait pas prudent de pédaler... je risque de glisser et d'avoir un accident en plein milieu de la chaussée... »

« Je vois. Cela semble dangereux, effectivement » Concéda le binoclard, toujours planté là, comme un arbuste.

C'était d'ailleurs à s'y méprendre, tant sa tignasse émeraude ressemblait à un buisson ou à un feuillage.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Midorima ne faisant pas exactement partie des personnes avec lesquelles Takao avait des affinités habituellement. La situation allait rapidement devenir inconfortable. Et dans ce genre de cas, détestant par nature le manque de communication, Takao avait tendance à se lancer de longs monologues pour meubler le silence. Mais pas cette fois. Etrangement, il réalisa peu à peu que le manque de paroles échangées ne le dérangeait pas lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Midorima. Et effectivement, Takao ne ressentait pas ce besoin pressant de faire la conversation à tout prix.

Mieux, contre tout attente, mais comme systématiquement depuis leur rencontre, ce fut Midorima qui brisa le silence.

« Quel est ton signe ? »

« M... mon signe ? Astrologique, tu veux dire ? »

« Certainement ! Je ne te parle pas du « cygne », l'animal, crétin ! »

 _Wow... il me réprimande à nouveau ? J'y crois pas ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ?_

Restant aussi neutre que possible, malgré la surprise engendré par cette question sortie du cul d'un babouin, Takao répondit.

« Scorpion... »

« Bien entendu, c'est parfaitement logique. »

 _Hey... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine encore ce taré ?_

Avec Midorima, Takao s'attendait à TOUT, vu l'excentricité du personnage !

« Si tu le dis... »

«Ca ne m'étonne pas. _Oha Asa_ avait annoncé des ennuis pour les scorpions aujourd'hui. »

 _Oha Asa ? C'est quoi encore ces balivernes... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

Ok. A présent tout était clair. Le _Shooter_ des Miracles était un authentique hurluberlu. Doublé d'un associal. Et Takao regrettait d'autant plus d'avoir perdu face à un type pareil ! A se demander comme c'était possible, même... Rien de ce qu'il racontait n'avait le putain de moindre sens !

Et avant que Takao n'ait pu demander ce que Diable était _Oha Asa_ , (qui sait, au point où il en était, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le petit singe de compagnie de Midorima ! Ou son perroquet, ouais, son perroquet plutôt. Ca parle un perroquet. Pas un signe. … Ca peut parler un singe...?), Midorima précisa, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées confuses :

« _Oha Asa_ est l'horoscope le plus précis du Japon. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut. »

…

De mieux en mieux...

Toute la vie de ce type était donc dictée par des charlatans qui pondent trois prédictions à la minute et auxquelles seuls les attardés croient !

« Ah oui, je vois, maintenant que tu en parles, ça me dit quelque chose, en fait. Ma grand-mère ne jure que par cet horoscope ! Et elle a quatre vingt huit ans. Et elle est n'a plus toute sa tête. Mais rassure-toi, je suis certain que ça n'a pas le moindre lien avec ses superstitions et ça ne remet aucunement en cause le bien-fondé de cette émission ! » Sourit Takao, des sarcasmes plein la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Midorima s'accroupit près de lui et il lui tendit son parapluie.

« Tiens-le bien droit. » Ordonna t-il fermement.

 _Zut... on dirait que je l'ai vexé..._

Et cette perspective le contrariait, paradoxalement. Alors, Takao lui obéit comme pour se rattraper, une fois de plus surpris par la réaction autoritaire du plus grand. Il souleva donc bien le parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes pour les abriter, pendant que Midorima fouillait dans son sac d'école...

… duquel il extirpa, non sans mal, une...

POMPE A VELO ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

Non mais, c'était une blague à ce point là !

Qu'est-ce que... ce _weirdo_ fabriquait avec une pompe à vélo dans son sac ? Takao était certain que le vert n'était pas venu en vélo, vu que sa bicyclette était justement la dernière garée sur le parc à vélo ! Quel intérêt, donc, de se balader avec un tel ustensile toute la journée ?

C'était de plus en plus étrange !

Takao eut même un mouvement de recul face à cette surprise et il manqua de lâcher le parapluie !

« Imbécile, fais attention ! Nous allons être trempés par ta faute ! Et si nous tombons malades dès le début de la saison, nous pouvons dire adieu à nos places de titulaires dans l'équipe ! »

….

C'était vraiment à CA que Midorima pensait en cet instant ? Encore au BASKET ? Vraiment ? Réellement ? Toute sa vie ne tournait-elle qu'autour de ce sport ? Ah non, il y avait son foutu horoscope et ses croyances de vieux aussi...

Mais déjà le vert s'affairait à regonfler les pneus de Takao. Et Midorima avait vraiment de longs doigts... féminins... graciles... et bandés...

BANDES ?

« Tu t'es fait mal à l'entraînement ? » Demanda t-il, inquiet.

Réellement inquiet, sans mentir !

« Bien-sûr que non, idiot. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as des bandes sur la main ? »

« C'est pour la protéger. »

 _Ben voyons ! Et la Marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre où tu veux en venir... » Avoua Takao, en se grattant la joue, perplexe.

« Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas, puisque tu es stupide. » Soupira à nouveau Midorima, tout à sa tâche. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Si je désire me maintenir à mon meilleur niveau, il est crucial qu'aucun élément extérieur n'interfére avec ma condition physique. »

« Attends... t'es en train de me dire que tu fais ça de manière préventive ? Pour éviter de te blesser ? »

« Précisément. Tu n'es pas si idiot que cela, finalement. Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour toi. »

« Ahahah merci ! »

...

 _Hein... ? Ce prétentieux me balance une vacherie et moi je le remercie ? Purée, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Ca se trouve, je suis aussi attaqué que lui..._

« Hmm... ça devrait suffire. Essaie de remonter sur ta bicyclette maintenant, pour voir ? »

Sans broncher, Takao lui rendit son parapluie et il grimpa sur son vélo pour tester le gonflement des pneus.

« Waouh, ça m'a l'air pas mal ! Heyyy... merci, _Shin-chan_ ! T'es plutôt sympa, en fait ! »

« Pas de quoi... PARDON ? COMMENT M'AS-TU APPELE, LA ? »

« _Shin-chan_ ! Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Oui ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! »

« Mais c'est bien _Shintaro_ ton prénom, pourtant ! »

« Justement ! J'ai un prénom, il est donc inutile de m'affubler d'un sobriquet ridicule ! »

« C'est pas un sobriquet ! C'est simplement un diminutif ! »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots ! De plus, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

« _Shintaro_ , ça fait beaucoup trop strict, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Tandis que _Shin-chan_ , c'est tout de suite plus mignon ! Alors en ce qui me concerne, c'est validé et adopté ! » Asséna Takao en se mettant à rouler en cercle autour de lui.

« Idiot ! Arrête ton cirque, tu vas finir par être tout mouillé si tu continues ! »

« Haaan c'est trop chou, tu t'en fais déjà pour moi ! »

« Nous sommes coéquipiers, alors c'est normal ! Que vas-tu encore t'imaginer, imbécile ? »

« Shin-chan est gentil, en fait ! Il s'inquiète pour moi parce qu'il m'aime bien et ça me fait plaisir ! » Se moqua franchement Takao, sans même s'en cacher cette fois.

« Pfff... Bakao... ! » Rougit l'autre adolescent.

« Mais... ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu avais une pompe à vélo dans ton sac... Oh... laisse-moi deviner, je parie que ça a un rapport avec cet Oha machin truc, j'ai bon, pas vrai ? » ^w^

« Je ne te répondrai pas tant que tu ne seras pas descendu de cet satané vélo et que tu ne seras pas revenu te mettre à l'abri avec moi ! Car il est hors de question que je poursuive notre conversation sous cette pluie battante ! »

« Roooh comment t'es pas drôle ! »

Mais Takao abdiqua bien volontiers en réalité, car la perspective d'être trempé jusqu'aux os lui plaisait moyennement. Bien vite, les deux lycéens trouvèrent refuge sous la toiture du gymnase, le temps que la pluie se calme.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, la météo avait annoncé de la pluie en fin de journée... mais j'étais tellement pressé ce matin, que j'ai oublié d'emporter un parapluie... »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu as l'air d'être le genre de garçon qui oublierait sa tête si elle n'était pas déjà vissée à son cou. »

« Haaaaan c'est méchant ça ! Mais... également vrai. T'as l'air doué pour cerner les gens, dis-moi. » Répondit Takao, non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Après cela, aucun d'eux ne trouva rien à ajouter. Ni même ne chercha, d'ailleurs. Pas la peine, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Le bruit de la pluie qui pianotait sur la tôle était agréable, un peu comme une douce mélodie qui caresse votre cœur. Mélomane, Takao ferma les yeux pour savourer ce mélodie simple et sans fioriture, savourant les joies de la nature souveraine. Il ne se sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Midorima. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait à le trouver sympathique ? Après tout, le vert venait de le sortir de l'impasse alors qu'il aurait très bien pu l'ignorer et le « laisser dans sa mouise », comme on dit poliment.

Mais non, au lieu de cela, Midorima avait choisi de s'arrêter de lui tendre la main.

Et Takao l'avait saisie, sans fioriture.

Bien-sûr, Midorima n'en demeurait pas moins un gars bizarre, mais il lui semblait beaucoup plus supportable, tout à coup. Son excentricité était même... plutôt mignonne, en quelque sorte... Et Takao se surprit à dévisager son coéquipier. Ses traits étaient fins, presque féminins, sans doute grâce aux longs cils noirs qui bordaient ses yeux d'un vert profond. Quel dommage qu'il porte des lunettes, elles cachaient son regard fascinant et...

OULA...

STOP !

Pente glissante ! Ne surtout pas s'engager dessus !

Takao secoua vivement la tête, plus pour lui-même en vérité, mais ce geste n'échappa pas à Midorima, qui lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Je... je crois que l'averse se calme... » Mentit Takao, qui en avait presque zappé le pourquoi de leur situation.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation de Midorima et dans ses pensées, que la pluie semblait avoir été reléguée au rang de berceuse pour lui.

« Tu as raison. » Reconnut le vert, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil perça le ciel.

Et Takao dut reconnaître que Midorima était encore plus beau ainsi, son visage ainsi baigné de lumière.

Non, non, non et non ! Il était son rival ! Le type qui l'avait regardé de haut et n'avait même pas daigné se rappeler de son existence et...

« Nous devrions en profiter pour y aller, avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir. »

Purée... Takao aurait souhaité à cet instant que cette fichue averse ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, les Cieux (et le hasard...) en avaient décidé autrement... interrompant son observation du Midorima Sauvage, dans son environnement naturel. Dommage, mais il lui faudrait absolument recommencer un jour ! Midorima était... différent. Il ne possédait pas le genre de beauté conventionnelle qui vous saute aux yeux et vous agresse presque les rétines. Non, le vert était plus mystérieux, plus éloigné des canons de beauté traditionnels et il fallait se donner un peu plus de mal pour le découvrir. Et le mériter.

Et Takao était définitivement décidé à attirer son attention ! Mais ses plans avaient changé. A présent, il était reconnaissant envers Midorima et il se rendait compte à quel point il l'avait mal jugé. A tel point qu'il proposa à son camarade de classe ce qui était impensable pour lui, il y a encore dix minutes !

« Je te ramène chez toi ? »

« A vélo ? Je regrette, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner... »

« Hey ! Je suis maître de mon véhicule et j'ai déjà raccompagné des dizaines de personnes sans embûche ! Allez, dis-oui, tu vas pas rentrer à pied quand même, ce serait stupide ! Je te fais une place sur mon porte-bagage, viens ! » Sourit Takao en enfourchant dans la foulée son vélo.

Et il était sincère ! Pas d'entourloupe ! Pas d'arnaque ! Pas d'accident impromptu en vue, non ! Pas de repérage malsain de la maison de Midorima ! Promis, juré ! La proposition de Takao était en toute amitié, ce n'était en rien une manœuvre répréhensible ou un coup fourré !

« Je dois consulter _Oha Asa_ avant de te donner une réponse. »

« Ah oui heu... bien-sûr ! Fais donc, je t'en prie ! »

Il aurait du s'en douter, tiens !

Apparemment, il possédait même une application _Oha Asa_ sur son téléphone portable ! Tant de modernité tranchait un peu avec le mysticisme supposé de l'horoscope, mais bon, on n'arrête pas le progrès comme on dit ! En tous cas, cet oracle semblait occuper une place de choix dans la vie de Midorima et Takao se demanda un instant si les prédictions pouvaient VRAIMENT être aussi précises que ça... en tous cas, l'être assez pour déterminer si Midorima pouvait OUI OU NON monter à vélo avec lui !

« Alors ? »

«Le vert rangea soigneusement la pompe à vélo et son téléphone dans son sac, puis il se tourna vers Takao.

« Ca devrait aller, si tu promets de respecter les limitations de vitesse et le code la route. »

D'ordinaire, ses passagers lui demandaient juste de foncer, alors c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait d'être prudent, mais Takao préféra ne pas relever. Midorima pourrait se vexer et ce n'était pas le but. Non, là, il voulait simplement se montrer serviable. Et tolérant.

Surtout tolérant, en fait.

« Heu... ok d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras ! Je te promets de faire attention ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, mon vélo ira à la fourrière ! ^w^ »

« … ce n'est pas « j'irai en Enfer » qu'on est sensé dire, plutôt ? Idiot... »

Mais en prenant place sur le porte-bagages de Takao, ce fut, une fois n'est pas coutume, Midorima qui se sentit « idiot ». Ses jambes interminables traînaient sur le sol, dépassant dangereusement et menaçant de les faire dérailler. La position assise n'était pas franchement recommandée, ni très confortable d'ailleurs.

« Ah... mince... j'avais pas pensé à ça... mes amis sont plus petits que toi alors, d'ordinaire ça ne pose pas problème... »

« Cela ne fait rien, je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer. »

« AH NAN HEIN ! J'ai dit que je te raccompagnerai et je suis un homme de parole ! On va trouver une autre solution hmm... tiens, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas plutôt de te mettre directement DEBOUT sur le porte-bagages ? Tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à mes épaules ensuite pendant que je pédalerai ! » Proposa fermement Takao.

Et une telle proposition ne se déclinait pas, vu le ton employé. Midorima n'eut pas le cœur à le faire. Pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Takao ou juste pour lui faire plaisir, tant l'autre adolescent semblait y tenir ? Nul ne saurait le dire...

Bref, toujours était-il que Takao avait convaincu le vert de donner une chance à ce technique de locomotion. Midorima abdiqua donc sans protester et il adopta la position recommandée par Takao...

* * *

 _Sept_.

Ce fut le nombre de fois où Midorima vit sa vie défiler DANS SA TOTALITE devant ses yeux.

La première fois, ce fut à un panneau « STOP » non respecté. La seconde, à cause d'un chien qui eut la mauvaise idée de courir après la roue arrière de Takao. A la troisième,un piéton décida de traverser pile devant eux. Puis, une voiture qui les frôla. Un motard les dépassa d'un peu trop près aussi... et pour le reste, l'esprit de Midorima préféra refouler ces souvenirs angoissants.

Mais finalement, ils parvinrent à bon port, un peu miraculeusement et un peu grâce aux talents hors pairs de pilote de Takao aussi, il fallait bien lui accorder ce crédit-là...

 _Sept_.

Ce fut le nombre de fois où Midorima traita Takao d'idiot. Ah non, six fois. La septième, ce fut un « abruti » qui sortit à la place.

A peine remis de ses émotions, Midorima regagna la porte de sa grande demeure familiale en titubant. Le vert était un humain comme les autres de toute évidence, avec une moindre appétence pour les sensations fortes. Il faisait même peine à voir et cela amusa particulièrement Takao, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir causé la (les) peur(s) de sa vie à Midorima Shintaro.

Et ce n'était déjà pas si mal, tous comptes faits !

Il était d'ailleurs nettement moins mignon avec son teint verdâtre, semblant concurrencer la couleur de ses cheveux... et Takao ne put réprimer un léger rire amusé.

« Je passe te chercher à quelle heure demain, _Shin-chan_ ? »

« Crève, Bakao... ! » Parvint-il à articuler de justesse.

 _Ahahaha ! Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Shin-chan !_

« A quelle heure je viens te chercher demain matin ? »

« Ne te donne pas... cette peine... je viendrai à pied... cela me fera du... bien... »

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas de venir te prendre, ta maison est sur mon chemin. Et puis, le lycée est super loin d'ici à pied ! Attends, me dis pas que t'es déjà venu à pied ce matin ? Tu dois faire sept cent soixante dix-sept pas dans la journée ou un truc comme ça ? »

Même si on s'approchait plus facilement des sept mille pas là...

« N... n'insiste pas... il est hors de question que je remonte sur ce engin du DIABLE ! »

« Et moi il n'est pas question que je laisse notre AS venir à pied tous les jours ! Ne t'en fais pas, je crois avoir une idée pour éviter que tu ne me vomisses ton petit-déjeuner sur la tête demain matin... Sois prêt vers sept heures, d'accord ? »

Il lui semblait avoir un genre de remorque dans son garage et en la bricolant un peu, il était certain de pouvoir la transformer en CAROSSE pour le Seigneur Shin-Chan Premier ! Ca valait le coup d'essayer !

« Sept heures... zéro... sept... plutôt... et sois ponctuel.. »

« D'accord ! A demain, dors bien Shin-chaaaan ! »

Le vert le salua sans se retourner et il rentra chez lui avec grand soulagement...

Takao, quant à lui, reprit la route, fendant le vent sur sa monture tel un preux justicier revenant d'une mission ultra-secrète ! Demain, il jouerait les Robin auquel Batman aurait confié les clés de sa Batmobile... ou de son Batscooter, en l'occurrence.

Et il lui tardait déjà d'y être...

* * *

 _Sept_... ce fut le nombre de fois où Takao pensa à Midorima avant d'aller se coucher.

 _Sept_ , ce fut également le nombre de « Shin-chan » rêveurs prononcés dans son sommeil baveux... Ca y est ! Il était totalement sous le charme de son sauveur inattendu ! Takao était ainsi ! Si entier et franc et honnête envers lui-même et ses sentiments, que ses coups de coeurs étaient aussi forts et soudains que ses coups de gueule ! Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il tombe amoureux et...

L'un croit dans la force du Destin.

Le hasard n'existe pas.

Et l'autre croit... en l'âme des cartes... !

Ben quoi, c'est presque la même chose, non ?

Takao, en collectionneur et joueur de cartes avisés, se promit d'activer sa « CARTE PIEGE » très bientôt pour vaincre Shin-chan le Chanceux...

Et bientôt, ce serait quelque chose très agréable qu'ils feraient sept fois.

Ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini pour ce "prologue", qui donne un peu le "ton" général de la fic (même si je pense que la suite sera beaaaaaauucoup plus drôle/amusante, enfin... vous me connaissez ahah) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le but de cette fanfic, c'est de retracer l'année scolaire de Midorima et Takao au travers de différents évènements "marquants" du calendrier Japonais, que je vous laisserai découvrir au fur et à mesure... Les prochains chapitres se présenteront sûrement sous la forme d'un journal intime tenu par Takao et seront donc, écrits à la première personne...  
**

 **Affaire à suivre, cela représente un véritable défi pour moi !**

 **Il s'agit de ma première incursion dans ce couple, la suite de l'histoire va sûrement changer de direction, le temps que je trouve mes marques avec eux... et donc si vous voulez savoir ce que je prévois, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, vous savez à quel point votre avis ET vos encouragements comptent pour moi !**

 **Ma Vyersdra, j'espère que tu seras indulgente ! Je ne maîtrise pas nos deux zigotos aussi bien que toi, mais ça vient du coeur... et puis, les choses vont sûrement évoluer vers du bon gros NAWAK des familles ;) ! (tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...)  
**

 **Bises et à très vite !**


End file.
